Chrono Shindou
Chrono Shindou é o principal protagonista do Cardfight !!Vanguard G. Antes de entrar em Vanguard, ele era anti-social, e não estava interessado em nada. No entanto, desde que entrou em Vanguard, sua personalidade sofreu uma revisão completa. Mais tarde, ele formou Team TRY3 com Tokoha Anjou e Shion Kiba . Chrono foi a pessoa-chave que resolveu o incidente do Stride Gate . Em Cardfight !! Vanguard G: NEXT ele é um estudante de 1º ano matriculado na Harumi High School e se torna um trabalhador a tempo parcial no Card Capital 2 enquanto luta contra desafiadores como Gerador de mestrado. Mais tarde, ele forma Team Striders com Taiyou Asukawa e Kazuma Shouji depois que TRY3 se separa. A cor do seu Vanguard Circle é de vermelho violeta. Depois de derrotar a Gastille , ele possuía temporariamente o Zeroth Dragon da Dark Zone , Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust . Ele então o perde ao lado de sua zona G depois de sua perda contra Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze . Habilidades O Chrono possui uma sorte acima da média, capaz de tirar proveitos, como ativar com sucesso a habilidade do Mystery Flare Dragon na primeira tentativa. Sugere-se que, de fato, é tão poderoso que na verdade não é sorte, mas sim que Chrono mudará o destino a seu favor. Foi afirmado em várias ocasiões que Chrono tem uma forte imaginação, que é dito ser uma habilidade valiosa em um cardfighter. Como mostrado no episódio 1, Chrono é capaz de ouvir as vozes dos seres de Cray. Chrono possui habilidade atlética incrível, como mostrado quando ele pegou duas fortunas com a cabeça dele. História Pre-Vanguard G A mãe de Chrono morreu pouco depois de nascer e seu pai desapareceu dez anos antes do início do anime.Como Mikuru , seu único parente remanescente, era jovem demais para criá-lo, foi levado para um orfanato.Durante este tempo, ele desenvolveu um complexo solitário que faz fronteira com o comportamento anti-social.Eventualmente Mikuru, agora um adulto, levou Chrono para viver com ela e se tornou seu tutor legal. Chrono tornou-se um estudante infame em sua escola e ganhou a reputação de ser um pouco delinquente devido à sua personalidade aborrecida, facilmente irritável e a tendência de resolver as coisas com a violência. Vanguarda G Um dia, ele chega na escola para encontrar um deck de Vanguard no armário de sapato, bem como instruções sobre como chegar ao Card Capital 2 . No entanto, ele não pensa muito sobre isso até perceber que uma das cartas tem "Chrono" em seu nome. Quando ele chega lá, ele testemunha uma luta de vanguarda entre Kamui Katsuragi e Mamoru Anjou . Após a luta, ele é abordado por Kamui e descobre que ele tem uma plataforma Gear Chronicle , um novo clã. Ele então joga contra Kamui, usando a técnica Stride para ganhar uma vitória após a audição, uma voz que vem de uma estátua em ruínas do Dragão Interdimensional, Dragão Misterioso . Kamui felicita Chrono por sua vitória e notou o curioso fato de que seu clã "Gear Chron icle" compartilha parte de seu nome. Depois de vencer, ele decide aprender mais sobre a Vanguard e a "possibilidade de um novo futuro" que a Stride oferece. Quando ele sai, ele percorre Aichi Sendou por um momento. No dia seguinte, Chrono retorna ao Card Capital 2 e conhece Shin Nitta , bem como "Team Trinity Dragon", que rapidamente brinca com uma de suas cartas compartilhando seu nome. Kamui dá Chrono a Fica e é apresentado à rede VG. Kamui ajuda o Chrono durante sua primeira missão: ajude um garoto a encontrar seu Perfeito Raizer perdido. Chrono deduz que um corvo pegou o cartão e é forçado a lutar contra Tsuneto por isso.Irritada pelas constantes piadas de Tsuneto, Chrono procede a vencê-lo e completa a missão. Ao retornar ao Card Capital 2, ele conhece Misaki Tokura . Chrono começa a fazer missões regularmente, muitas vezes sendo forçado a vencer o Trinity Dragon para eles.Ao fazer uma missão para ajudar um rapaz a aprender a usar Kagero, ele se depara com Kouji Ibuki, que afirma ter herdado a missão. Chrono combate Ibuki usando o sistema GIRS que cria hologramas dos cartões com base na imagem do usuário. Durante a luta, Ibuki constantemente aponta as falhas do Chrono como lutador. Irritado por isso, Chrono tenta Stride, o que desconhece dele, faz com que o Mystery Flare Dragon apareça no mundo real até GIAS sobrecarregar e desligar. Frustrado com o resultado e os comentários de Ibuki, Chrono grita de frustração. Um dia, Chrono é acusado de ter jogado uma bola para um grupo de estudantes, mas é defendido por Shion Kiba e mais tarde sugerido por Tokoha Anjou para tentar ser mais amigável. Mais tarde naquele dia, ele recebe um pacote misterioso dirigido a ele, que contém um cartão Gear Chronicle, Dragão Interdimensional, Chronoscommand Dragon . Chrono então leva uma missão para recuperar um cartão que um filho deixou na casa da sua avó. Como de costume, Chrono intimida a Reiko, então ela se recusa a deixá-lo procurar o cartão.Chrono tenta seguir o conselho de Tokoha e ser amigável, mas ele apenas dá um sorriso assustador, o que faz Reiko pensar que ele está doente. Depois de ser forçado a fazer algumas tarefas, Shion parece revelar que ele está fazendo a mesma missão, exceto que ele teve um tempo muito mais fácil obtendo o cartão. Os dois lutam para decidir quem ganha a missão e Chrono ganha usando sua nova unidade G, mas comenta que ele não gosta de Shion. Mais tarde, ele é desafiado por Kumi Okazaki , amigo de Tokoha, que é um novato, mas um oponente muito forte; embora Chrono estivesse se sentindo fora de seu jogo por causa de sua dor de dente. Logo depois, Kamui o leva a ver a sede do Império do Dragão para conhecer Mamoru Anjou, mas ficou apanhado quando o mascote Vangarou, que é realmente o Chefe da Filial e o Líder do Clã de Narukami, o leva para fazer o combate dele, apenas para ser interrompido quando Mamoru encontra eles. Mais tarde, Mamoru pede uma briga, mas Chrono declina e insiste em se tornar um lutador o bastante forte para levá-lo. Ele encontra Jaime Alcaraz mais tarde viajando pela cidade com ele e vê sua luta contra Mamoru. Inspirado por isso, ele aceita uma busca por um torneio que pode avançá-lo para o 2.º ano. No entanto, ele ajuda Jaime na cidade novamente a perder sua chance. Em compensação, Jaime desafia Chrono pelos pontos para promovê-lo via quest no dia seguinte. Com a habilidade do Dragão Interdimensional, Mystery-Flare Dragon para conceder-lhe uma volta extra, ele é capaz de superar Jaime e conclui a Quest e se torna um Fighter 2 Fighter. No dia seguinte, Kamui pediu-lhe que viesse ao Card Capital 2 imediatamente. Quando Chrono chegou, ele ficou surpreso com uma festa que Kamui e Trinity Dragon planejaram para ele. Mais tarde, Kamui descobriu que estavam sem comida, então ele levou Trinity Dragon para fazer compras e ele voltou com Tokoha, Kumi e Shion.Tokoha então os cozinhou um cozido apropriado. Após a refeição, Chrono e seus amigos jogaram Ping Pong e ele continuou a assinalar o quão ruim foi Tokoha, depois disso todas as crianças e Kamui foram pegar sorvete.Eles então decidiram ir ao playground e Chrono riu da brincadeira Kumi e Kamui puxaram Trinity Dragon para assustá-los. Quando eles voltaram para a loja, eles decidiram ter uma "batalha épica até amanhã" e Shin teve que telefonar para os pais de todos, exceto Chrono, que é tia, estava ausente. Após a luta de cartas, Tokoha percebeu que o Chrono estava desenhando no rosto de Tsuneto e ela decidiu se juntar. Eles também conseguiram fazer Shion fazê-lo para Kamui, mas eles tiveram que fugir quando Kamui estava acordando. Antes de ir dormir, eles se empataram para se assegurarem de que não foram pegos. Eles foram acordados por Misaki na manhã seguinte, que lhes perguntou o que aconteceu. Ela lhes disse para lavar os rostos, em seguida, ajudar a limpar a loja. No dia seguinte, Chrono conheceu um homem errante chamado Takeru que estava caminhando em suas mãos.Chrono acabou de ignorá-lo até que Takeru se desmaiou de fome, então Chrono pegou um pouco de comida.Takeru então agradeceu e pediu uma briga, mas Chrono recusou-se quando ele pensou que ele queria dizer com os punhos, então ele correu. Takeru o encontrou, mas desabou novamente, então Chrono teve que alimentá-lo novamente em uma loja de cartas. Chrono viu Shion derrotar muitos lutadores. Takeru disse a Chrono que ele havia lutado contra Shion e, em seguida, Chrono percebe que tipo de luta Takeru queria e desafiou-o, a que Takeru aceitou. Chrono teve problemas contra as unidades Narukami de Takeru e sua unidade G, o Dragão conquistador supremo, o Dragão da Conquista, quando eles estavam aposentando suas Unidades, mas Chrono conseguiu vencer com sua nova unidade G Dragão Interdimensional, Faterider Dragon. Após a luta, Takeru disse a Chrono que fosse para Nationals e Chrono disse que quando ele se tornar o terceiro ano, ele irá. No Dragon Empire Festival Chrono e seus amigos fizeram um stand takoyaki que acabou por ser muito popular (até mesmo Ren Suzugamori veio para obter alguns). Durante o intervalo, Chrono conheceu Mamoru e eles conversaram sobre como o festival trouxe tantas pessoas. Chrono então tirou a foto por um artista. Mais tarde, Chrono trouxe um filho perdido para a barraca da equipe e viu Mamoru era Vangarou, então ele cobriu os olhos do garoto. Depois de outra conversa com Mamoru, Chrono disse a Mamoru que estava entusiasmado por lutar com ele e Mamoru disse que sentia o mesmo. Chrono juntou-se com Shion e Kumi para lutar contra Mamoru como uma equipe, mas Kumi recebeu uma ligação de casa, então ela deu a Tokoha seu lugar. Depois que o Trinity Dragon foi derrotado, o time de Chrono estava próximo; Tokoha foi derrotado facilmente, seguido por Shion, e então Chrono. Mais tarde, Chrono disse a Shion que Mamoru sabia que ele não tinha uma Guarda Perfeita, então, em vez de Striding, ele usou o Blade Master's Generation para ganhar um Critical e Shion disse que ele também deve ter sabido o que ele teve em sua mão, mas ainda era uma ótima luta . Eles então foram forçados por Tokoha a dançar pela fogueira. Pouco depois, ele foi desafiado por Tokoha a um tiroteio para o pão de croquete que ele comprou. A luta foi suave até que Chrono chamou sua "irmãzinha de Mamoru", o que resultou no erro de Tokoha com sua g-unit Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea . Chrono sentiu o pesar por ter chamado isso e não tinha intenção de ofendê-la, mas fez um contra-ataque com sua própria unidade G, o Dragão Interdimensional, o Dragão Chronoscommand . Fazendo isso destruíram a formação de Tokoha. Ele então comenta como bons Mamoru e Tokoha se ajudam mutuamente a competir uns com os outros. Então Tokoha tenta terminar a luta com sua nova unidade G, Princesa da Flor do Princípio da Primavera, Primavera . Ela criou excelentes combos fazendo uso das habilidades de sua unidade, mas Chrono as interrompeu e ganhou o jogo com o Dragão Interdimensional, o Faterider Dragon . Um pouco depois do final do jogo, ele deu às meninas o pão de croquete como uma desculpa. Depois disso, ele voltou para a loja para explicar que eles estavam fora e possivelmente tiveram que responder a um Misaki irritado. Ao ver o Chrono anunciar que ele vai estar na 3ª série logo por pontos de coleta constante, Kamui chamou Tokoha e Shion para dizer-lhes que ele entrou em equipe. Enojada e chocada por este Chrono, Shion e Tokoha se recusaram, mas depois tentaram logo depois. Em primeiro lugar, seu trabalho em equipe era ruim para começar, principalmente decorrente de sua incapacidade de cooperar um com o outro. Kamui eles decidiram fazer-lhes uma luta contra o Trinity Dragon para testar seu trabalho em equipe na luta de cartas. Os três lutadores de cartas pensam que é estúpido ao mudar todos os movimentos que eles fazem, mesmo que não façam nada. Eventualmente, isso resultou em uma perda para o time de Chrono e um Kamui enfurecido achou que eles deveriam desistir de competir se seu trabalho em equipe for tão ruim. Chrono, Shion e Tokoha prometeu a Kamui que trabalharão em equipe. Na semana que vem, Tokoha e Shion levaram Chrono a um mini-torneio para ajudá-lo a chegar ao terceiro ano. O torneio foi bem, como Chrono e seus amigos ganharam todas as partidas. Mais tarde, quando Shion estava lutando e Tokoha estava falando com um amigo, Chrono viu um jogador escorregar um gatilho crítico em cima de seu convés, derrotando um jogador do Granblue e regozijando-se com isso. Chrono viu isso e ficou enfurecido com isso e confrontou a equipe em vez disso, notificando o juiz; Isso aumentou quando Chrono agarrou o líder da equipe, que aproveitou a oportunidade para que pareça que Chrono o empurrou e fingiu doer seu braço.Shion teve que perder seu jogo para acalmar o Chrono e ele disse a Shion que a equipe estava traindo. Shion acreditou nele, mas também disse que a violência não era o caminho a seguir. Então um juiz disse a Chrono que ele será despojado de sua nota e todos os seus pontos. Chrono estava tão triste e zangado que ele saiu da sala e Tokoha perseguiu-o para perguntar o que aconteceu. Chrono disse com raiva que deixasse-o em paz, apressando-se depois de dizer isso. De volta ao torneio, Shion ajudou a pegar o convés dos jogadores que estava no chão graças ao incidente.Depois disso, Shion também acusou a equipe de trapaças e eles negaram e disseram que ele estava apenas dizendo isso por causa do que aconteceu com o Chrono. Assim como o jogador estava prestes a enrolar a manga, Shion pediu que ele tirasse o suéter, pois era muito grande para ele e que Chrono nunca iria recorrer à violência e se Shion estava errada, ele tomaria o mesmo castigo que o Chrono. O menino tentou correr, mas Tokoha bloqueou seu caminho e disse que estava tentando fugir, o que significa que ele é culpado. O menino removeu sua camisola revelando um mecanismo cheio de gatilhos críticos. Mais tarde, eles descalificaram o Team Trick Trick por trapaça e os proibiram de torneios por 5 anos. Chrono quase recebeu o mesmo castigo, mas Ibuki disse aos diretores que Chrono deveria ser apenas despojado de sua série e não do seu status de lutador. O conselho concordou que ele estava fazendo o que era certo. Katagiri disse a Shion e Tokoha e ambos se recusaram a aceitar isso, mas Shion disse a Tokoha que não há nada que eles possam fazer. Chrono foi visto depois, dando o seu convés para Kamui dizendo que ele está deixando a vanguarda. Kamui disse-lhe que Shion e Tokoha provaram que ele estava certo e ele pode recuperar seus pontos e notas facilmente, mas Chrono disse que já teve o suficiente e deixou a loja, mas, em seu caminho para casa, viu muitas pessoas curtinhas a Vanguard e ele começou a lembrar divertido que ele tinha na vanguarda quando ele voltou ao Card Capital 2, viu Ibuki entrando e depois descobriu que ele levaria o seu deck Gear Chronicle para longe. Chrono perguntou por que ele estava atrás de seu convés e Ibuki disse a Chrono que não é mais dele, pois ele desistiu. Ibuki ofereceu a Chrono uma briga pelo convés e Chrono concordou. Durante sua luta, Chrono ficou sobrecarregado com a plataforma de Link Joker de Ibuki e seu Avatar, Alter Ego Messiah . Ele usou o Faterider Dragon para ganhar uma vantagem, mas ele não conseguiu vencer e Ibuki usou Stride, revelando outro ás que ele tinha: Genesis Dragon, Amnistia do Messias . Ele então destrancou todas as unidades bloqueadas e ganhou força e uma crítica. Ele puxou outra crítica durante sua verificação de marcha e Chrono foi derrotado. Ibuki deixou Chrono manter o baralho como ele podia ver o quanto ele quis dizer para ele, mas advertiu-o que ele vai voltar a lutar por ele e assim, Chrono sentiu a necessidade de se fortalecer. Depois de perder a luta para Ibuki. Chrono decidiu começar tudo de novo a partir do grau 0 e entrar em uma missão para obter seus pontos de volta ao segundo ano. Ele, Tokoha e Shion foram a um castelo na área da Zona Negra para participar da busca, após o qual Chrono lutou contra Vlad III e ganhou com sua nova unidade, o Dragão Interdimensional, o Epoch-Maker Dragon , obtendo os pontos que ele precisava para retornar à 2ª série. Tokoha e Shion continuaram empurrando o Chrono para fazer um monte de busca para chegar ao grau 3. Tokoha ensinou-o sobre cartas e habilidades de vanguarda, enquanto Shion o levou a sua missão designada. No caminho da busca, Chrono parou para ajudar um garotinho a encontrar sua mãe. Uma missão de emergência foi colocada por Mamoru na tentativa de ajudar o Chrono a atingir o grau 3 ao participar de um torneio de sobrevivência Vanguard ao ar livre. Chrono, Tokoha e Shion prometem que vão ganhar o todo. Durante todo o evento, eles continuaram correndo em pessoas que eles conheciam e / ou ajudaram no passado e viram o quanto eles cresceram. O trio encontrou alguns obstáculos ao longo do caminho, mas nunca desistiu.Kamui apareceu antes deles como o "Assistente da Montanha Útil" para ajudar a ganhar estrelas para chegar ao objetivo. Chrono desenhou um cartão G4 que era a pergunta mais difícil para o trio responder em 1 minuto.surpreendentemente para todos, Chrono sabia o que todos os 5 cartões do império do dragão com limite quebra, acrescenta 55000. Então, no final de tudo, ele lutou contra Tsunedo para o teste final para a terceira série. Ele ganhou a luta usando a habilidade do Epoch-maker para chamar o Chronojet Dragon para ganhar. Na pós-cerimônia, Chrono decidiu nomear a equipe "TRY3". No torneio, Chrono lutou contra Takeru em uma dura batalha mais uma vez, terminando sua luta com a vitória. O irmão mais novo de Takeru jura vingar-se de Takeru, Chrono ruffles e sorri para ele, dizendo-lhe para lutar juntos outra vez antes de os dois irmãos se afastarem. A equipe TRY3 chegou ao top 16, onde perdeu para Team Demise , mas não antes de Chrono derrotou Sugiru Kariya . Uma vez que Shion e Tokoha foram criticados pela perda em nacionais, Chrono decidiu levá-los para a praia.Embora fosse um dia de clima horrível, Chrono insistiu em permanecerem. Tokoha queria ir para casa de qualquer maneira, mas Shion a falou para ficar educada. Depois de um longo dia, Chrono finalmente revelou que a razão pela qual ele os fez ficar na praia o dia todo era para que pudessem assistir a uma chuva de meteoros que só chega uma vez a cada várias centenas de anos e que a praia deveria ter uma chance de fornecer uma Boa vista apesar do tempo nublado. Mesmo que eles não conseguissem ver a chuva de meteoros, eles conseguiram ver os fogos de artifício de uma cidade próxima. Logo depois, Shion decidiu abandonar a vanguarda. Chrono fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para convencer Shion a ficar com o jogo, inclusive entrando em sua casa e desafiando-o a uma luta de cartas. As circunstâncias eram que, se Shion ganhasse, ele teria permissão para fazer o que queria. Shion ganhou com o Saint Blow Dragon, mas decidiu ficar de qualquer maneira. Mais tarde, Chrono ajudou Saya Yatomi a se preparar para o seu concerto no Dragon Empire e até participou do concerto em si, interpretando o papel de um vilão da Megacolony em um skit com Saya. Naquela noite, sua tia disse que não queria que o Chrono jogasse Vanguard mais porque seu pai faltou há 10 anos por causa da Vanguard. Chrono visitou Card Capital 2 em um dia quente, onde ele encontrou Shin quebrou no chão do calor. Depois que Shin estava dando água e recuperou sua força, ele desafiou Chrono a uma briga. O deck de Murakumo de Shin foi o contador perfeito para Chrono's Gear Chronicle Deck devido à sua capacidade de substituir facilmente as unidades que o Chrono enviou de volta para o convés. Shin eventualmente empurrou Chrono para uma esquina onde ele teve que desenhar 2 disparadores ou enfrentar a derrota, mas Chrono foi para ele e puxou dois gatilhos críticos. Naquela noite, Shin conversou com a tia de Chrono e convencê-la a deixar Chrono jogar Vanguard. Depois de ouvir sobre um torneio no United Sanctuary onde os vencedores conseguiram lutar com Team Demise, Chrono, Shion e Tokoha decidiram entrar. Na rodada final, ele lutou contra Taiyou novamente e ficou chocado com a forma como tudo o que ele falou agora era força. Taiyou pareceu poder prever os movimentos de Chrono com os dados que lhe foram dados pelo United Sanctuary. No entanto, Chrono ganhou com Upheaval Pegasus, já que não foi registrado nos dados. Após o torneio, Chrono decidiu investigar o comportamento estranho de Taiyou e Shion decidiu investigar Yuya, que não era um empregado na filial. No entanto, a porta de volta estava trancada, mas Shion descobriu que a porta se abriu mostrando as pulseiras do United Sanctuary para um mecanismo perto da porta. Uma vez dentro, eles foram encontrados por um guarda que perguntou por que eles não estavam usando suas pulseiras. Chrono pediu desculpas e o guarda comentou que eles precisam de disciplina, então levou cada membro do trio para um andar separado. Chrono conheceu Taiyou lá, que insistiu em ficar para se fortalecer e convidou o Chrono para ficar também. Chrono tentou falar em Taiyou quando Ibuki entrou. Ibuki trouxe Chrono para seu escritório e o último estava prestes a confrontá-lo sobre os assuntos do United Sanctuary quando Shion foi trazido, seguido logo por Tokoha. Eles tentaram convencer o Ibuki de que o que o United Sanctuary estava fazendo estava errado. No entanto, o próprio Kanzaki desafiou Team TRY3 para convencê-los dos ideais da filial. Ele lutou todos de uma vez em partidas separadas e ganhou sem sequer recorrer ao seu trunfo em nenhum deles. Durante a partida, ele zombou dos ideais do Team TRY3, afirmando que "um coração te deixa fraco". Depois de sua perda para Kanzaki, Chrono, Shion e Tokoha estavam no Império do Dragão quando Jaime se retirou e deu a Chrono a Unidade G de Chronodragon Nextage como um favor para outra pessoa. Chrono perguntou o que a pessoa que lhe dava, parecia, mas Jaime esqueceu. Chrono tentou colocar um sorriso no rosto de Taiyou, levando-o pela cidade junto com Shion, Tokoha, Kumi, Jaime e Team Trinity Dragon. Taiyou não queria, ainda determinado a se fortalecer por qualquer meio. No entanto, Chrono subornou Taiyou com uma chance de lutar contra ele. Depois de algumas horas, a gangue foi abordada por um instrutor de cães A-Rank que veio levar Taiyou de volta ao ramo. Chrono disse ao treinador de cães para recuar, mas ele recusou, pois ele não achava que Chrono era forte o suficiente para lhe dizer o que fazer. Então, Chrono desafiou o treinador a uma briga. Apesar de paralisar Chronojet Dragon e todos os guardas traseiros do Chrono e o Dog Trainer reabastecendo a mão com "Gigaparalyze", Chrono conseguiu voltar com Chrono Dragon Nextage. Mesmo que o treinador de cães perdeu, Taiyou decidiu ir com ele de qualquer maneira. Chrono, Shion e Tokoha estavam em um telhado refletindo sobre a decisão de Taiyou. Mais tarde, Chrono e Tokoha estavam caminhando para casa quando Shion se aproximou deles com convites para lutar contra Team Demise. Quando a equipe TRY3 ouviu que o Império do Dragão pedia uma reunião dos Chefes do Ramo, eles foram ao Dragon Empire Branch para pedir-lhes que o deixassem para que eles pudessem lutar contra Team Demise e mostrar a todos que a Vanguard era divertida. Mamoru e os outros líderes do clã se recusaram e chamaram a idéia de infantil, mas Ryutaro Oyama desafiou Chrono a ver o quão grave ele era. Ryutaro empurrou Chrono para cinco dano com Conquest Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon, mas Chrono lutou contra Chrono Dragon Nextage. Isso foi o suficiente para mostrar a Ryutaro que Chrono era sério, mas ele ainda se recusava a atrasar a reunião enquanto as pessoas estavam sofrendo. No entanto, a reunião provavelmente não aconteceria até segunda-feira, após a partida contra Team Demise. O dia da partida especial que o Chrono aprendeu, Taiyou juntou-se a Demise e viu Tokoha e Shion derrotarem Rin e Shouma, respectivamente. Antes de sua luta contra Taiyou Kamui levou TRY3 para investigar Kanzaki sob o pedido de Ibuki e aprendeu sobre o Depend Card , que Ibuki havia roubado. Kamui deu então Chrono the Depend Card, acreditando que Ibuki queria que ele a tivesse. A luta de Chrono contra Taiyou é principalmente a mesma que a última luta, mas desta vez, Taiyou conta com Chrono's Upheaval Pegasus, mas Chrono é capaz de vencer com a Nextage. Após a luta, Kanzaki apareceu e desafiou o próprio Chrono sob a condição de que, se ele ganhas, ele levará Gear Chronicle, mas se Chrono vencer, ele admitirá que o US Branch está errado. As primeiras voltas da luta são bastante iguais, surpreendendo a todos que Chrono poderia lutar a par com Kanzaki. Kanzaki no entanto declara que está desapontado, como nada "milagroso" estava acontecendo e Strides Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed . Apesar de sobreviver por pouco a vez, Kanzaki ainda acredita que o Chrono não pode vencer mesmo depois que o último revela a Nextage, mas para sua surpresa, Chrono já havia predito que o ataque da Nextage falharia e conseguiu vencer com o segundo ataque do Chronojet Dragon. Quando o ataque atingiu, Chronojet de alguma forma se materializou e golpeou Kanzaki, derrubando-o no palco. Poucos dias depois, Ibuki contata Chrono novamente para explicar sobre o Depend Card. Ainda não gostava de Ibuki, Chrono queria uma revanche. Desta vez, apesar do Genesis Dragon, do Exceliah Messiah de Ibuki e do dano infligido 6, Chrono consegue vencer graças a um 6º Damage Heal Trigger seguido de um Double Critical Trigger no próximo turno. Naquele momento, o Cartão de Confiança se transformou em Chrono Dran . Ibuki explicou que Depend Card pode reunir unidades do planeta Cray, embora Chrono Dran não pareça ser diferente de um cartão regular por enquanto. Ibuki revelou que Rive e um homem chamado Ryuzu Myoujin foram responsáveis por trazer Gear Chronicle para a Terra e que o último causou o desaparecimento de Rive. Pouco tempo depois, Chrono pegou Ibuki colocando cartas Gear Chronicle em seu cubículo, confirmando que ele é o único que lhe está enviando cartas o tempo todo. Irritado, ele exclamou: "Foi você ?!" Crise GIRS Na escola, TRY3 discutiu sobre o futuro deles; Shion estava assumindo o negócio de sua família, enquanto Chrono e Tokoha estavam se perguntando o que fazer. No CardCapital 2, Chrono estava sendo provocado pelo Team Trinity Dragon sobre o Chrono Dran até que Shin os pedisse para orientar um novo cliente, Luna Yumizuki, sobre o jogo de cartas. Chrono foi deixado para ensiná-la e eles começaram a lutar enquanto Shion e Tokoha entraram e ajudaram a ensinar a Luna. Depois de ganhar e ser ensinado por seus colegas de equipe, TRY3 viu um anúncio sobre a missão G e ficou chocado ao ver Luna ser parte do ídolo da missão, Rummy Labyrinth e com isso a próxima missão da equipe é decidida. Alguns dias depois, Chrono se perdeu no caminho para a sede da Megallanica Branch e conheceu Leon, que lhe pediu instruções para o QG em que Chrono o comprou. No ramo Megallnica depois de ouvir a explicação do G Quest do Rummy Labyrinth e do convidado especial, Gouki Daimonji, o G Quest começa. TRY3 lutou passou todos os seus adversários, incluindo Team Handsome, e tiveram a chance de lutar contra Team Dreadnought e Jaime. Chrono começou sua briga com Leon com a determinação de vencer, e no começo ele parecia não ter nenhum problema. Então, Leon atravessou o Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, o Tetra-boil Dragon e lançou cinco ataques cada vez mais poderosos, mas Chrono conseguiu segurar usando toda a mão. Chrono ainda se perguntou se ele poderia superar essa provação e o que seu futuro realizou, mas ele dirigiu Chronodragon Nextage e usou habilidade para atacar com o Chronojet Dragon dando a ele e a sua equipe a vitória em seu primeiro ramo. No Dragon Empire Branch, TRY3 ajudou nos preparativos do G-Quest e, durante esse evento, eles ajudaram Luna em busca de um luto de Am 's. No dia seguinte, após as explicações da missão, o time se separou com Chrono reunindo-se com Naoki e iniciando sua partida com a vitória do Chrono no final. Chrono continuou a reunir pontos para a equipe e descobriu que o grau mais alto é um baú, quanto maior os pontos, mas maior o risco de uma armadilha. Desejando pressionar para frente, Chrono assumiu o risco, mas acabou na Zona de Largada com a Tokoha, aproximando-se do final do evento Chrono e Tokoha acenaram para que Shion os salvasse e ganhasse o evento. Depois que Shion ganhou sua luta contra Miwa, Chrono e Tokoha ficaram surpresos ao ver que Shion conseguiu aumentar 440 pontos, dando assim a sua equipe a vitória para o Dragon Empire Branch. No Zoo Branch G Quest, TRY3 participou da busca com o Chrono perguntando se ele conseguiu qualquer coisa durante a missão com os cartões dependentes. Durante o desafio da culinária, Chrono e Naoki foram apanhados com a recolha de ingredientes que pudessem e até mesmo lutaram contra si para obter um ingrediente. Após a coleta, TRY3 conseguiu fazer um delicioso prato de abacaxi, principalmente graças ao Chrono, e mudou-se para a partida final contra Christopher . Enquanto eles discutiam sobre o jogo, eles ouviram falar de Naoki sobre o Planet Cray enquanto ele lhes falava. Depois que Tokoha ganhou sua luta e eles estavam prestes a receber suas medalhas, um grupo de lutadores de megacólogos os roubou e disse a verdadeira missão como começou. Ao persegui-los através do ramo, eles descobriram que sua trilha era derrotar um monte de lutadores, na segunda trilha que surgiram o Team Trinity Dragon, mas teve que fazer cosplay. Vendo isso, TRY3 queria desistir, mas depois de uma provocação do Trinity Dragon, eles decidiram continuar com o cosplay, mas ficaram mais chocados com a descoberta de que tinham que superar a outra equipe com perguntas. Quando perguntado sobre uma fruta de 10 pés, Chrono deu a resposta: pera, que então permitiu que Shion lhes perguntasse sobre o teorema de Dirichlet, no qual eles podiam o Trinity Dragon não poder dar a resposta certa, permitindo que TRY3 continuasse. Na última trilha, ficaram surpresos ao ver o seu oponente ser Daigo , que é famoso por ser um lutador lendário. Ao subir as escadas, Chrono teve a sorte de pisar o piso direito e teve que lutar contra Daigo. Durante a luta, Chrono aprendeu mais sobre diferentes formas de lutar, enquanto também vendo o próprio estilo de luta de Daigo, também se perguntou se isso o ajudaria a encontrar a resposta para os cartões dependentes.No final, Chrono sabia que, mesmo que ele não soubesse nada e não conseguisse ver o que virá, continuará a encontrá-lo e ganhou contra Daigo, dando assim a TRY3 os pontos para o Zoo Branch. No Star Gate Branch, o TRY3 ficou surpreso ao ver que apenas um pequeno número de pessoas participaram do ramo e aprendeu com Rummy Labyrinth que a missão era muito difícil, portanto, muitas pessoas não decidiram participar. Após a derrota de Shion contra Kai, cabe à Chrono vencer o Ibuki e encontrar respostas sobre os cartões dependentes. Durante a luta, Ibuki ficou desapontado com o fato de que Chrono não estava lendo uma briga contra ele e insistiu para que ele desistiu da luta e dependesse de cartas, mas ouviu isso irritar Chrono e fez com que ambos trocassem palavras de raiva sobre a situação que conectou ambos. Depois de puxar os ataques de Ibuki, Chrono lutou com um último passo de Chronoscommand Revolution, permitindo-lhe ganhar a luta. Chrono então obteve uma imagem do rato Zodiac Time Beast que se transformou em um de seus cartões dependentes. Durante o torneio na capital do cartão, Chrono luta contra Eru, mas consegue vencê-lo. Chrono então desafia Morikama, que era forte o suficiente para empurrá-lo para uma esquina, mas acabou perdendo para o Chrono, pois toda a sua mão era de todos os graus 3, muito para Chrono'shock como porque o Morikawa é tão obcecado com o grau 3 e quando Morikawa explica o porquê, Ele entende perfeitamente. Quando Chrono fica de volta ao capital do cartão depois que todos saíram, Shin desafia Chrono a lutar para ver como ele é resolvido para parar Ryuzu com Mikuru testemunhando a luta. Durante a luta, Chrono estava perdido porque não conseguiu montar seu avatar, Chronojet Dragon e acabou por montar Reformed Gear Eagle. Mas, Chrono consegue vencer depois de estar determinado a proteger Mikuru e Vanguard de Ryuzu ao caminhar a Revolução Chronoscommand e retornar as retaguardas Shin até o fundo do seu convés e obter triplos gatilhos críticos em seu triplo cheque e atravessar a guarda de Shin. Ajude a editar essas porções United Sanctuary Zona escura Fase especial G Stride Gate G Próximo Recrutamento para menores de 20 anos Em G, em seguida, Chrono é um estudante do ensino médio na classe 1-B da Harumi High com Kumi Okazaki e tornou-se um trabalhador a tempo parcial no Card Capital 2. Um dia quando Chrono está trabalhando na loja, um cliente estranho chega e pede uma briga de cartas com Chrono. Os dois lutam e depois de serem mostradas uma imagem do espaço, Chrono é derrotado. Querendo desafiar o lutador novamente, o lutador se apresenta como Kazumi Onimaru e diz ao Chrono que eles podem se encontrar novamente no U20 antes de partir. Logo após Kazumi partir, Chrono pesquisa Kazumi e decide entrar nos anos 20. Um par de dias depois, Chrono encontra-se com Taiyou Asukawa no Dragon Empire Branch e convida-o a se juntar a sua equipe. Taiyou aceita alegremente e fica entusiasmado com o torneio e Chrono pergunta se os menores de 20 anos são realmente um grande negócio. O Trinity Dragon interrompe a conversa e, mais uma vez, persegue Chrono por não saber algo tão básico assim. Trinity Dragon informa ao Chrono que os Under 20 são basicamente um torneio de gateway para a liga pró-campeão, onde muitos exploradores vêm de todo o mundo para escolher potenciais combatentes para seus pro-times e que o líder do time que ganhou o ano anterior foi Kazumi Onimaru. Terminando a explicação, Tsuneto anuncia ao Chrono que Trinity Dragon está entrando também e Taiyou pergunta se eles tiveram um tiro, levando um Chrono nervoso para explicar que ele não tem idéia de quem poderia ser seu terceiro jogador. O Dragão da Trindade revela suas preocupações com Chrono ao encontrar um terceiro membro, levando o Chrono a gritar com entusiasmo que encontrarão um membro apesar de não ter idéia de quem poderia ser. Mais tarde no trabalho, Chrono cumprimenta Kazuma Shouji, que vem pedindo uma sessão de ensino de revisão de regras na Vanguard. Embora Kazuma não tenha certeza de que Chrono seja o professor dele, Shin o tranquiliza explicando sobre como Chrono é um Gerador e como o Chrono ganhou vários torneios. Depois disso, Kazuma concorda e Chrono o acompanha na estação de jogo. Nas estações de jogo, Chrono percebe que Kazuma atende a mesma escola que ele do uniforme de Kazuma e se apresenta. Kazuma relutantemente retorna a introdução e Chrono pergunta se ele fez sua plataforma sozinho. Kazuma explica que ele fez quando ele era pequeno e eles começaram a lição. Ao longo da lição, Kazuma é inicialmente desatento e desdenhoso pelo Chrono, causando irritação de Chrono enquanto ele tenta ensinar a Kazuma as regras do jogo. Como Kazuma gradualmente se lembra de como jogar, ele é lembrado de sua infância. Quando Chrono está prestes a vencê-lo, Kazuma sai do jogo e, abruptamente, deixa a Chrono de perguntar por quê. Apesar das objeções de Kazuma, Chrono insiste que Kazuma poderia ter ganhado e mostra Kazuma o Heal Trigger no topo do seu deck que ele poderia ter desenhado durante seu Damage Check se ele continuasse jogando. Ao ver Chrono segurando seu cartão, Kazuma grita com Chrono para não tocar suas cartas levando Shin para vir e verificar o par. Kazuma afirma friamente que não era nada e saiu, apesar das objeções do Chrono. Chrono pensa então por que Kazuma desistiu. Na manhã seguinte na escola, Chrono tenta chegar a Kazuma, que o rejeita novamente. A Kumi, que está chegando, vê essa exibição e cumprimenta o Chrono perguntando se ele é amigo de Kazuma como ele está na aula. Atordoado sobre isso, Chrono pergunta a Kumi se eles podem se encontrar durante a hora do almoço.Durante sua reunião em seu almoço, Chrono pergunta a Kumi o que sabe sobre Kazuma. Kumi explica que, enquanto Kazuma é muitas vezes sozinho e parece aborrecido na maioria das vezes, ele tem uma das melhores notas da aula. De repente, lembrando de algo, Kumi então sussurra para Chrono que também há rumores de que Kazuma passa com "tipos desagradáveis" fora da escola. Primeira etapa dos menos de 20 anos Segunda etapa dos menores de 20 anos Finais da U20 GZ Depois de aprender com Shiranui , eles, apóstolos , estão planejando o avivamento da Deidade do Dragão da Destruição, Gyze . Um dia, ele vê Noa Hoshizaki ( Caos Breaker ) e o perseguiu. Sob a ponte, ele conduziu uma luta de cartas para libertar Noa do silvo Illegal Diffride, mas perdeu. Como apóstolos, Noa baniu Chrono, candidato a Gyze, à prisão da alma: relíquias . Tsuneto Tado também é arrastado depois que ele tentou salvar o Chrono. Nas relíquias, ele é marcado com "Gyze's Crest" com 1 luz acesa. Depois que eles tentaram encontrar uma saída, Gastille os visitou e disse-lhes como sair das Reliquias: Becane um deles, ou morrer. Eles mais tarde se encontram com Taiyou, Rin e Kazuma Como todos tentaram destruir o Gerador da Relic, Gyze's Crest na mão de Chrono conseguiu preencher, e Chrono está prestes a se tornar Gyze. Mas ele conseguiu segurar. Ele é libertado e voltou no lugar onde ele teve sua luta contra o Caos Breaker. Depois que Chrono escapou, Tokoha e Kumi o visitaram, mas encontraram Dumjid , que está se vingando.Tokoha conseguiu repelir a emboscada e quebra o Diffride depois de sobreviver a Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma . Baralho G Temporada 1 Chrono usa um deck Gear Chronicle construído em torno de unidades retornando ao fundo do deck do adversário e ganhando benefícios da Stride . Ele também possui Dragon Interdimensional, Mystery-Flare Dragon, que tem a habilidade única de ignorar o próximo turno do seu oponente, mas isso leva toneladas de sorte. Seu ás é Chronojet Dragon . Durante os primeiros episódios, ele usa cartas do G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon . No episódio 4, Chrono obtém o Dragão Interdimensional, o Dragão Chronoscommand e modifica seu deck para acomodá-lo para limpar a parte traseira do oponente para dar-lhe uma vantagem ao proteger. Mais tarde, ele obtém Dragon Interdimensional, Faterider Dragon e modifica ainda mais o seu deck para alternar e ligar suas unidades mais fracas e obter uma unidade forte no campo. Depois de perder os pontos da Fica e depois recuperar a confiança dele, ele obteve Dragon Interdimensional, Epoch-Maker Dragon com uma estratégia similar ao mudar uma unidade mais fraca para um grau 3 para fazer um ataque adicional e reutilizar as habilidades de chamada. Ele também inclui mais apoio para o Chronojet Dragon, como Glimmer Breath Dragon e Heart Thump Worker . Categoria:Personagens